IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS
by edwardandbella4eternity
Summary: Bella is in a not so hot relationship with Mike and have no idea how to get out with him not knowing, so when Edward step into defend Bella when Mike hits her do she sees Edward as an escape route or does she stay with Mike. Do not own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella Swan is in a not so hot relationship with Mike Newton and have no idea how to get out with him not knowing, so when Edward Cullen step up to defend Bella when Mike hits her do she sees Edward as an escape route or does she stay with Mike

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the twilight character

As I look into Edward's eyes I knew he was the one for me. Never in my 22 years of living did I ever think I would have found someone so perfect, so beautiful, that I thought it was to good to be true every single day. He smiled at me and said, "You are truely dazzling me with your beauty every waken moment that I am with you", when in reality it is _he_ that do that to _I_. I didn't feel the tears come down my cheeks and about time I did feel them I had a small water stain on my new silk pajamas that Edward brought for me just yesterday. He asked me, "Why I was crying" and I said, "Because I was happy to have him with me", when in truth just by his words, and after all I have been through I finally found someone I feel I could spend the rest of my life with. But before we go on to the years of my existence with the most wonderful person in the world, lets go back to before he came into my life and the first time we came into each others.

"Mike I don't want to talk to you anymore okay, so just leave me alone." "Bella I am sorry I cheated." "I was stupid." "Can you forgive?" "No Mike now get away." "What's your problem Bella, I said I was sorry so why don't you just forgive me already!" "Mike just leave me aloooooooooone!" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said alright, that he would talk to me in first period. I said alright as he walked off to class. "Hey Bella are you alright?" Ang said as she saw Mike heading for the stairs. "Yeah Angela I'll be fine." Angela sighed and said "You need to stop giving him so many chances, he just going to keep on doing that because he knows you let him." "I know, but I love him okay." "I feel you should just let him go, I mean why stay with someone you know who will hurt you repeatedly, if I was you......... Alright Angela damn can you stop interrogating me like I did a crime!" Angela was silent. "Im sorry I wasn't making it any better was I." "No but its okay you care about me that's all, Im sorry I yelled at you, its not your fault its mine, do you forgive me?" "Yeah I'm just worried about you bella." "I know Im fine really." The first period bell sounded. "I'll see you at lunch alright." "Kay."

"Its been four years since Mike and I started dating, and he already changed into a different Mike, not the one I had strong feelings for in the beginning of our relationship", Bella thought to herself as she walked into the class not wanting to because Mike was in there, and not wanting to because Mr. Brown was at the board writing long ass equations for us to do in like what an hour and some minutes, I mean come on dude were are sophmores, shit to be honest I barely remember any off the stuff I did in the ninth and eighth grade, but that was Mr. Brown for you, always saying if you dont take the challenges in school and conquer them how will you take the challenges that are in the real world. Hey Bella, Tyler said as I sat down in front of him breaking me out off my reverie, Mike wanted me to give this to you. I took it and look at it like something was going to pop out at me, but eventually I opened it. And it said:

Hey bella I am so sorry that I cheated on you it was stupid. I was stupid for doing that.

Please forgive me. I promise to be faithful from now on and to show you that I mean it and that I care for you I am taking you out to dinner and then we are going to have a

walk thorugh riverside park so we can get some ice cream from the stand at the end of

the walkway and later on I have a surprise for you . I love you.

First I look at the note and then at Mike. Right on his face I saw our whole relationship since the 6th grade and then he gave me that familiar smile and mouthed the words I am sorry and that he loves me. I turned around but didnt know what to write at first: wondering if I should go with Angela's advice and dump him and his cheating ways for good or should I give him another chance, me knowing that deep down he is a sweet person and that he loves me and didn't mean to hurt me like he did.

Tell you what I will do bring me to all those places you said you were going to bring me to

and afterwards I will see whether you are worthy enough to be forgiven but if you do somthing

like this again Micahel Sam Newton I will never forgive you and I will leave you for good no

matter where you say you'll take me.

I gave Tyler the note and got out my math binder and in the process saw what time it was which gave me less than an hour to copy down the equations and _**try**_ to turn it in by the end of class. As I got out my lucky pencil Tyler tapped me again, and when I turned around to see what he wanted I saw that it wasnt Tyler but Mike so when I asked him "what he was doing in Tyler's seat" he said "he just wanted to say he would go with what I asked and to see if I want to go sit in his car for lunch" I smiled and said yeah which he then stood me up and kissed me full on the lips for a mere 3 minutes that led the class into saying oooooohhh followed by Mr. Brown turning his back on the board to see what the oooooohing was all about and saying Mr. Newton if you spend more time on your math work and less time _macking_ on Miss Swan you would probably go alot further with your life, now will you go back to your seat.

As Mr. Brown saw that he was going to his seat he turned back to the board, which gave Mike a chance to kiss me right on the cheek as he went to sit back down. With 10 minutes to the bell I was able to finish up all the equations and turn it all in so I reached in my bag to get vampire diaries when I felt Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory glaring at me like I was some kind of experiement and that they were scientists doing the expirement. I knew Jessica liked Mike since the 6th grade so when she finally was forced, not encouraged by Lauren, to ask him out already because she was sick of Jessica talking about him and her everytime they got together, he said he's not looking for a girlfriend right now and she was heartbroken which led her to confiding in Lauren,her supposed to be,but in my opinion is not, best friend since 1st grade, who is an evil vicious girl who does nothing but do bad things to people who were or are mean or cruel to Jessica. (Hint, Hint)

Every since they found out that Mike and I have been with each other for four years, I have been getting the glare from them both or in Lauren's case the evil eye. I gave them what I thought was a friendly smile but all I got was Jessica looking like she wanted to beat me up, but wouldnt dare because she's the Reverend's daughter of our small town church and wouldn't do something like that that would mess with daddy's reputation and the phrase, "if looks could kill", is the way I would describe Lauren's glare because that is exactly what she would have done to me for letting Mike kiss me like that and right in front of Jessica too. But I wasnt worried about her neither because my dad Cheif Swan in town are close friends with Cheif Mallory and made Lauren promise she wouldnt do nothing bad after that incident last summer at camp when she scared Ang and me from going near Mike because it made Jessica upset, or a certain person wouldnt be getting her skull guitar she asked for this christmas. Which I'll be surprised to say that she is actually holding out her promise and that except for the glares they are not as bad as they were when we were in middle school, but that is a entirely different story that you will here another time. I wanted to say Jessica despite how much you hate my guts that Mike isn't what you thought he was or that he isn't the always-good-guy-never-hurt-a-girl-he's-dating guy that you made him be in your mind. I wanted to say if I were to switch lives with you just for a week just to show you how he really treats his girlfriend I would. I wanted to say in the beginning he might act like your typical high school boyfriend, but during your relationship with him you will see sides of him that you never thought he had. I wanted to say that he lies, cheats, and isn't faithful and that despite all that he do, despite all those times that he hurt me, choked me physically and tried to sexually abuse me repeatedly I'm still with him, I'm still giving him chances, Im still forgiving him because I need to keep his love to know that no matter what he do to me when it all comes down to it he will always love me. But I didn't and I especially didnt say that last one cause I know he'll just take it out on me and say that I am making him do this to me. The bell rung but I didnt hear it I was to busy thinking about my past how I was a different Bella before I met Mike and a _way_ different Bella now, so when Mike shook my shoulders I jumped up and screamed, which caused the people still in Mr. Browns class to stare at me like I had 3 eyes or something. "Bella are you alright," Mike kept asking me the whole way to study hall which even though was driving me nuts I ended up saying that I was fine.

When we got to study hall Mike grab my booksack and told me to sign in while he got me a computer and him a table. I had an essay to do and he was looking over some old notes when Edward came over and we started talking about an upcoming english project. I asked Edward could he be my partner for the project to see if Mike would trust me or have some kind of faith in me, but that little ship sinked before it got a chance to leave the harbor. In my peripheral vision I saw Mike staring at us and he looked like he was pissed that I didnt ask him to be my partner like I usally do and also like I usually do it consist of me ending up doing the whole thing by myself and him on myspace or texting his ass-whole of a cousins Paul and Jared. Once I saw that I became extremely angry at him because how could downgrade me like that thinking automatically that I wouldn't be faithful when I was even when he wasn't repeatedly and I became angry at myself for not realizing that Edward was a nice person and also quite the dazzler to and for a split second I was about to ask Edward did he want to go out with me, for a split second I was going to go over to Mike and break up with him, for a split second I was seeing a different bella, an Edward's Bella, one that will be happy and will always find that Edward is what HE seems to be which is a real sweetheart and not an ass like Mike is, when his younger sister Alice called him over from the other side of the library which led him to say he said he had to go but that he would give me the answer during the week. Once Edward was out of sight Mike came by me and looked like he wanted to hit me which wouldn't be the first time. "Bella how could you." "You know you and me always did our english projects together." "No Mike I did all our english projects by myself while you slept around with these sluts or text ass-holes 1 and 2" I said and that was truth. " He slap so hard I thought it echo off the walls and reverberated back to me. The shocking part was not that he slap me in public because that wouldn't be the first time, nor was it that he slap me yet again. The shocking part was when I looked around us I saw that everyone heard us and the slap. I couldn't stand here with him or with them staring at me like that so I just ran out the library when he grabbed my hand. "Bella he said you know that is not true." "Really Mike! Really!" " We really gone go through this again?" I pulled my hand away from his and walk off. He grabbed it yet again. "Okay I'm sorry" he said as he turned me around then as usual he would fake like he was the victim saying I should not make him to this to me.

With study hall over he asked me did I still want to go to his car for lunch and I just ignored him which made him even more mad to the point where he grab me and shoved me into the lockers as he held my neck in his hand "I said do you want to still to go to my car for lunch" he said feircely I shook my head yeah and he let go of the grip he had on me. As soon as we got into the car I started crying and when he saw this he looked like he was deeply hurt for what he did to me. "Im sorry bella I just dont like you around Edward he is a bad person. When I didnt say anything he turned my head so that I had to look at him and kissed me sweetly like he used to when we were in the 6th grade and that made the whole situation confusing on his part because almost everytime he did me wrong and he knew it he always seem to know how to get himself back in my good graces and confusing the most on my part because he did just what I said he would do, make me forgive him because he knew I would, because when he asked I forgave him and _that_ my friend is the part that still have me dumbfounded. We sat there for 10 minutes when he began to kiss my hand, then my arm, then my neck, saving my lips for last because he knew he won me over right then right there. DAMN I should have just broke it off with him it would have been better than this pain I have to endure at this moment, at every moment that I am with Michael Sam Newton.

When I finally got out of the car, I waited to see if he was going to walk me to class but he said he had to get a book for history. I said alright but knew he was lying and I wasnt hurt because I did this to myself. As soon as I was at my locker I saw Ang there waiting for me with a paper bag in her hand. "Hey Ang what's up?" I said and "what's with the paper bag?" "You said to see you at lunch and I did" she said alittle hurt. "Oh Ang I am so sorry Mike asked me did I want to go to his car for lunch and I said yeah forgetting that I told you that we were going to have lunch together." "It's okay I didnt wanted to a burden which is why I didnt go looking for you so I just ate lunch in the cafeteria and then went into Mr. Greene's room. "I really am sorry Ang." "I know it's not like you did it on purpose right." "Of course not Ang I wouldnt do that to you you are my best friend." "Hold these for me I said as I put my makeup on." "What's that on your neck Bella" Ang said as I applied blush to me cheeks. "Oh nothing I did that in my sleep." "You did what looks like a neck burn in your sleep" she said disbelivelingly. Ang knew it was Mike that did it, she knew it was Mike that always did it but she wanted to hear from me. "Bella" she said in her stern voice that always made me feel like a little kid. "Ang dont okay he didnt mean to." "Yeah right like he didnt mean to give you that scar on you left leg for not coming to first period which is the reason why you dont wear shorts or capris or open toed shoes for that matter." "Ang i said dont." "I am really worried about you Bella I think you should just break it off with him and go out with Edward." "I know wait what did you say." "I think you should just............. not that part the part about Edward." "Oh he was in the cafeteria today with Alice and they joined me at our table since they didnt have no more seats left and that I think they thought I was eating alone." "What did he say." "Nothing much just that he and Alice saw you in the library and said what you two was talking about and when he left to go get a couple of things out of his locker it was just me and Alice and she said that he said that he really likes you but didnt know how to ask you since you were going out with ahole." "I think it is cute that he's all shy and tongue tied around girls his age." I stood still for what felt like an eternity. "Bella. Bella okay your starting to scare me what's the matter." "Nothing said as we headed of to class."

My last two classes were a blur with me thinking about what Ang said. I thought I finally got a way to be free of this no relationship relationship, but all I had to do was close my life with Mike up for good and I could tell from then on that it wasnt going to be easy because just like Mike isn't faithful he's not understandable either. I knew I was just going to dig myself into a deeper whole than I already was in, so I had to endure those supposedly secret feelings that Alice told Ang that Edward felt for me.

When school let out I went straight over to Mike to give him his goodbye kiss or to try at least. So when he back away I stop and looked at him dumbfoundedly." Are you cheating on me Bella he said out of the blue like he just asked me what time it is? "What? "What are you talking about Mike." Eric here said he overheard you and that bitch talking about Cullen." "First off how dare you accuse me of cheating without hearing me out first. Instead of listing to your bitch you should get the facts yourself and second off how dare you talk about Angela you dont know her like that." "I know enough of her to see what you dont see and that is she is jealous of our relationship and have tried to sabatage it by bitching to you about why dont you leave me and that I am no good." I slap him good and hard too and walked off to my car. I started the engine put my top down and drove off into the sunlight like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the twilight characters

the first time I Edward

As I got home I ran inside and wrote a note to Charlie, just in case he comes home early, that I was headed to the supermarket. I got in my car and drove off. As I stopped at a red light, I thought of all that went down with me and Mike. I could not believe he would accuse me of cheating on him and saying that Angela was trying to get in between us. Then again this is _Mike Newton _we are talking about and with him he'll make it seem like you cheated on him or you hurt him a couple of times, before he'll man-up and said _I screwed up, that I'm the one who cheated not you _or if he does come clean and say it, that he won't do it again, he'll do it once you turn your back. To say that Angela was in the way was not the correct statement. She cares about me, I thought, more so than Mike ever will and if we talk about coming in between us he should talk about that bitch of a friend Eric who always planting shit in his mind. This thing between me and Mike must really be messing with my head cause it takes a good try to really piss me off. As I was thinking about all that I heard this annoying honking and realized that it was the driver behind me showing that I had the light. So I pushed my foot down on the petal, burning rubber as I glided through small-town forks.

Tonight I decided to surprise Charlie and cook him dinner. I felt like having something harty so I got steak and tatoes and for dessert I decided I was going to bake Charlie a cake cause I needed somthing to do at home also to keep my mind off of what happended this afternoon. I got Charlie's favorite double chocolate and headed to the check out line with my purchases when I spotted Edward in the produce department. For a minute I froze, thinking about whether I should go over and say hello or just get my items and make a run for it, but by time I decided on option one I heard someone call my name. It took me a minute to figure out it was my name and another minute to realize it was Edward calling me. I rubbed my eyes as he ask "Do you always stare into space in the middle of the store with food items in hand" and I laughed nervously while looking down so he wouldn't see me blush. "Oh hey Edward what's up." "Nothing just getting some items for my parents anniversary." "Oh that's sweet how many years?" "35." "Wow that's alot" "Yeah, I just thought me and Alice should do something nice for them for a change, you know, just to say we appreciate all that they have done for us." "Oh that's sweet." I feel like a tape recorder Bella thought. "So what are you doing with steak/tatoes and a double chocolate cake mix." "Are you having a guys night out and if so why wasn't I invited?" I laughed nervously again and said that I was cooking for my dad tonight. "Oh that's sweet" he said repeating me and if I didn't know any better I'd said he wink at me while he said it. "Well I better go" I said. "Oh of course." As I turned around I swear I could feel his eyes sizing me up which made me nervous, which made me trip over an electrical cord I didn't see because I was to busy rushing to get out of his line of sight. I laid there for a moment embarrassed because I attracted attention to myself yet again and the worst part of it all was that _edward cullen saw the whole thing! _As I was thinking how life couldn't get any worse, I felt strong arms lift me so I was right side up again. "Thank you Edward you must think I'm a klutz." "No I dont, but just to make sure you dont trip over any more electrical cords, I'll drive behind you just to make sure you made it back home in one piece. I said thank you and we both made our way to the check-out line. Once we was on the road I was very cautious of him watching me intently from his car, my heart could not have beaten fast enough and once again the blush came up on me as usual. It didn't take that long to get to my house and once we did he got out his car without me even seeing him do so. He tap on the glass, which, shouldn't have but it did, made me scream alittle and grabbing my heart in the process like it was going to jump out at me. "Sorry" he said apologetically didn't mean to startled you, you want some help with the groceries." He took my still shocked face as a yes and grab the groceries while getting me out the car to. Six tries it took me to get the door unlocked and on the seventh try he took the key from my hand and put into the bolt with pure swiftness, laughing as he let me go in first. "Thanks Edward I'll get it" I finally manage as I grabbed the groceries from and went into the kitchen with them. "Bella" he said as I put the groceries on the counter. "Yes" I said glad to have my voice back. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me for just alittle while." I looked at him for _quite to long _because he added "to talk about the english project of course" he said matter-of-factly. The expression on my face must have said yes because he opened up the door and said "shall we." I couldn't believe it _Edward Cullen_ was in my house and wanting to take a walk with _me_. With that, came the possibilities of us two together which were coming hard and good, but I tried not to show it, so with the groceries put up we walk out into a misty afternoon. It was mere silence half the way up when he said "I have the answer to your question you asked." "What question?" I asked alittle confused. "When you asked me could I be your partner for the english project." "Oh" I said caught way off guard. I really forgot that I asked him what with Mike and his bs. "So what's your answer I said as I tried make up for my lack of memory. "Yes." "Now that that's settle" he said which project are you doing by the way." "Reenacting my favorite scene from Romeo and Juliet the first time they kissed." "What a coincidence that's the one I wanted to do to." "Really" I said not believing him." Yep my favorite scene to" he said going with this facade. After that was out of the way it got real quiet to quickly Without him seeing me I looked at his face and could tell something else was on his mind but I didn't want to seem pushy when he said "How is your relationship with Mike." "Its good" "How long have you been going out?" "3 years" I said carefully trying to keep up with his questions and keep up with the possibilities of me and him at a minimal. "That's nice." "When did you to lovebirds meet?" he said mockingly but when I looked into his face again I could see something else was on his mind and that he didn't need to ask about the project cause he already knew the answer, I had his class and Mr. Berty made us all tell him which one we were doing so he could write in down. I was to dazzled by to his prescence to focus on the real key point, to realize that the last several questions changed from our english project to me and Mike pretty quickly and that he wouldn't have asked those questions if he didn't have a reason for doing so, but I said in the sixth grade before he noticed that I zoned out a bit. And when I saw this those possiblites from earlier went into overdrive so I tried to get the questions and the attention for that matter off of me by turning it around to ask how was his current relationship only I didn't ask him that, instead I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind which was did he have a girlfriend, which made him laughed so softly that I thought I imagined it, which then made my blush creep up on me again. When he finally answered he said no and I was surprised but tried not to show it which I failed to do. After that embarrising question he took over the conversation which I was grateful for asking me so many random questions that I didn't realize the time until I look at my phone. "Oh crap" I said aloud. "What is it" he said ever so quietly." "I have to get home before Charlie." He said okay and was nice enough to walk me all the way to the door, and when I was about to go in he said my name and turned me around where then we kissed. It was amazing! Those big strong arms wrap around me like a protective blanket, those lips kissing me so softly that I was getting lightheaded _just_ from that, It was romatic, I didn't want to stop, but after a whole 20 minutes of that I guess he was thinking we need to get some air in our lungs or we'll die of lack of oxygen if we keep this up. When we finally look at each other him still holding me, me still dazzled by his prescence and his kiss there was somthing between us that made me think he is the one the one I want to be with, not Mike but him, but I didn't dare say that to him, so when he let me go he joked and said now that we got the kissing scene out of the way, lets try and rehearse the lines next time we meet, but as I looked into his eyes I could see that there was more to it than just the kissing scene, that he loved every waken moment of it just as much as I did.

As Edward drove off when I turned back around to go in I notice that Charlies crusier wasn't there which meant that he was probably working late. I went straight to the kitchen and press the message button while putting the food on the island to start the cooking. The first one was from Charlie saying that he will be home around 10 and to not wait up cause I have school in the morning. The rest was from Mike I was sure of it which for a sec I forgotten who that was. Bella I came by your house to pick you up for dinner but you wasn't there call me back. Bella where are you? Call me! Bella you better call me back or else!!! Bella I'm not playing this time call me. Bella, see you make me do this to you call me or there will be consequences. After the seventh message from Mike saying he was going to beat me up for worrying him like this I stop listening, so it caught me off guard when I heard a voice entirely different from Mike and _my dad _for that matter that I almost dropped the cake batter. How did he get my number I thought. Uh Bella this is Edward, I know what your thinking: How did he get my number? "Wow he's good. " I whispered to myself. Just to let you know, I am not stalking you, I laughed a little at that statement, Alice had your number in her phone and called you with mine. About what happened this afternoon I am so sorry but I want to be honest with you by saying that I like it and that the reason why I left in such a hurry is because I thought you were going to slap me or at least tell Cheif Swan that I came on to you and that you wanted me arrested. What I'm trying to say Bella is that I have been having strong feelings for awhile, but never got the chance to ask you because I thought you were into guys like Mike, because if you were I wasn't one of them, and that was okay because all I needed was to be in your prescence for a couple of minutes and that would have been the completion of my satisfaction. "Yeah that soundes like something a stalker would say" he said more to himself than to me, then added quickly that he is positive that he is not. If you don't want to talk to me I'll understand but if you do call me at this number: 928 8829. This time once I heard the end of his message I actually _did_ drop the cake batter and almost slipped on it trying to grab a pen and peice of paper to get his number. I looked at the paper for a good while like I was one the kids off of Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory that won one of the golden tickets. I grab the phone and dial his number but by the first ring I chicken out and hung up. On my way back to kitchen the phone rang and at first I wasn't going to answer, but then I said it could be Charlie checking on me so I had to answer it. Only it wasn't Charlie but Edward and about time I realize that it it was to late for me to hang up again. "Hello may I speak to Bella." "I just stood there with phone at my ear like an idiot." "Hello" he said. "SAY SOMETHING IDIOT!!!!!!" my inner thoughts screamed at me so I did. "Hi Edward." "Oh Bella hey so I see you heard my message and decided to tell me no." "No Edward I wanted to see if you would meet me in study hall tommorow so I can give you my answer." "Really." "Yes" "Well I'll see you in study hall Bella." "Till then." Once I hung up the phone I stood there taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down and when that didn't work I squeal and called Ang right away. As soon as Ang answered I squealed right into her ear. "Bella what's wrong?" "You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with." "If its Mike I don't care" "No silly, I said not feeling the slightest bit offended by her assuption, Edward Cullen. Now it was Angs turn to scream in my ear. "OMG are serious" " Yes." "Tell me all about it full detailed and don't leave nothing out." So I did I told her everything that happened today while I took the steak and tatoes out and mopped up what was left of the cake batter. "Oh that is so sweet." "I know I guess Alice was telling you the truth, that he did have feelings for me he was just to shy to say it to me." "So what are you going to do." "I dont know" "You dont know!" "Come off it Bella be honest you've been looking for a way out of that no relationship relationship with Mike and here's your chance. " "I know I know its just happening all to fast." "Well you better make a choice tonight because you have alot to think about." "Good luck" "Thanks." Once I got off the phone with Ang I went and ate. I was all of a sudden _hungry._ As I ate I looked at the time and it said 9:34. I cleaned off my plate, made one for Charlie and left it in the microwave, then I headed up the stairs took a long hot shower and went straight to bed. It was around ten when I heard ruffling downstaris, I grab my robe and yelled out "dad" and he said "Yeah he was in the kitchen." I went downstairs to see him. "Hey Bells." "Hey dad I made dinner its in the microwave." "Thanks Bells" he said. "I'm starving." "What did you do with yourself today?" "Nothing just went to the store, talk to Ang, didn't have any homework so I just took a shower and went to bed." No way in hell I was going tell him the rest of what I'd done that day. "That's good, I'm going to hit the shower after I eat so you can go back to bed." "Alright goodnight dad." "Night bells." I went back to bed but couldn't sleep. So I decided to IM Edward, which in my opinion is better than talking to him on the phone and sounding like an idiot with every sentence that I say. I type in: Are you there? and his response was: Yeah what's up. What are you doing up this late? Finishing up a project for art class, I got kind of tied up with my parents anniversary and other things. I knew I was the other things and it touched me that he mentioned it. And I'm also thinking about your answer sure you dont want to tell me now. Im sure you can wait. Oh man thought I had you well I gotta go so I'll see tommorow. Study hall it is. I dont know why but as soon as I stop IMing Edward I fell into a deep sleep only to be awaken by my crappy alarm. "Come on Bells time to get up for school." Time to go to sleep and think about Edward, Bella thought but she got up anyway. "Alright dad." Bella looked at her scar on her left leg that happened only a year ago and decided to put a band-aid on because she wanted to wear her favorite black mini skirt for Edward so she put that on with her black shirt with the silver skull on it with her converse. With a black and silver headband and all her other accessories to go with the outfit she headed downstairs. "Whoa Bella you doing something with Mike today." No I just wanted to do something different." "Oh. Well do you want some eggs?" "No thanks I'll grab a granola bar I got alot of ground to cover." "Well have a nice day Bells" "You to dad! Bye!" Bella said as she grabbed her booksack and headed out the door. When she was well into the school zone she text Mike. Michael we have to talk. I know we do about you pulling that shit last night, the only reason I didn't come back over to teach you a lesson was because I had a project to do he text back. Yeah right Bella thought. Meet you by Building A. No bella texted lets meet by the cafeteria at lunch. What? Im serious Mike I got to talk to you. Alright we gone to have it your way but you gone regret arguing with me _tonight. _Whatever Bella thought as she closed her phone. She got another text saying can't wait and when she saw who it was from she text back me neither.

As I was pulling up into the parking lot I saw Mike and headed straight for him. This time when he try to kiss me I was the one to back off. "We need to talk, Mike" I said harshly. "I thought you wanted to talk in the cafeteria." I did but I decided that what I had to say couldn't wait." What's that suppose to mean" he said all defensively. I took a deep breath as I said "I need to breakup with you." "Bullshit Bella you are not breaking up with me." Excuse me" I said because I thought I didn't here right. You are not telling me that I am not breaking up with you because I am. Goodbye I said as I turned on my heels to walk away. "Wait Bella", he said as he grabbed my arm, I can change really. Yes Mike you have change. You are not the boy that I had feelings for. You are abusive, a cheater and a liar." "Keep your voice down, Bella, if you know what's good for you." And know you are continously threaten me. I am leaving you Michael Sam Newton. As I turn around to go he grabbed me again and this time he pushed me to the ground so hard that the impact nearly knock the breath out of me. "You're not leaving me" he said as he begin to punch me. Once in the stomach. Twice in the eye and mouth. "If I have to be abusive to keep you in check I will." "You will learn to listen to me whether you do or _I make you do_." Once he was done getting his anger out on me he pinned me to the ground him holding both my wrist extremely tight. "Ow Michael! Your hurting me!" "Look at me Bella" he yelled into my face not paying attention to my cries of pain. I looked at him feeling my eye swell up with every blank, while smelling and tasting the sickly sweet scent of blood from my mouth. "You will never in you life leave me." "Do you understand me?" "Let go of her" a voice I recognized as incoherent and unconcious as I was. Mike ignored Edward's words and kept hitting me. When Edward repeated it again I felt Mikes weight come off of me so I assumed that he was going to leave me for Edward to tend to but he didn't telling Edward "Cullen if you know what's good for you you will stay out of this." "I said let her go" Edward continued.I was coughing up blood as Mike said "Oh you want some of this Cullen! Bring it!" "I will not fight you, that is not the type of person I am, all I want you to do is let her go." "Listen Cullen either you and I fight or you go on about your way and let me deal with this _cheating slut. _And then it all happened so fast the thing that I register first was that Edwards fist collided with Mikes face and Mike going down caught totally off guard. I became conscious again and when I did I heard my name being called. "Bella! Bella are you okay? Ignoring the pain from my eyes I opened them alittle and saw that it was Angela. "Someone help me with her" Ang yelled. When I saw it was little Alice coming to help I was caught off guard. "Bella come on lets get you up and to the nurses office. "Are you sure you can handle one half of her."Ang said as I begin to cough up more blood as they both lifted me up. "Dont understimate me" Alice said nicely but firm too. "Sorry" Ang said quietly. As they took me to Nurse Johnsons office I saw almost the whole school out here catching everything that happened. When we neared the office I manage to stop coughing up blood and asked Ang where the boys were. She said in the prinicpals office explaining there sides. Once we got to the nurse office I layed down on the mat and felt a cold compress on my forehead and a towel in my hand for my bloody mouth. After 20 minutes of cleaning me up and giving me new shirt because the other one was bloodied up she gave me the okay that I could leave. Ang walk me the whole way to first period but when I enter the class by myself I felt all eyes on me including Mr. Browns. I look back to Mikes seat and saw that he wasn't there then took my seat. I thought this day couldn't get any worse and it did cause when I saw Michael walk in the door I was bout ready to die. The whole class was silent and I swear all you could hear was the squeak of Mr. Browns markers on the board. I didn't dare turn around to look at Mike so instead I kept my eyes on the board for the duration of the period. As soon as the bell rung I ran out there so fast I didn't hear Mr. Brown call me back to get my math test from monday and I didnt care because I already knew I passed because I am a mathmatician. I headed straight for the library I needed peace and quiet and I didn't want to face the hallway full of people that were going to looked at me and talk behind my back. I found my calming place as soon as I went into the back of the library and got out Vampire Diaries. I seriously needed Stefan at the moment cause he knows how to soothe a girls mind right on the spot with his sexy voice. I was to caught up in thinking about Stefan when I heard someone walk down the aisle to my right. I got scared because I thought it was Mike but then I thought Mike wouldn't come in the without me and that it would be so out of his element so when I saw it was Edward I didn't know how to begun.

It was a full 10 mintues before either of us said anything. I didn't know how to begin and was relieved when he started the conversation yet again. "Hey" he said softly. "Hey." After that another 10 minutes passed by and I guess he wasn't in the mood to be bearable with the silence. "Look Bella I am so sorry with what happen between Newton I mean Mike, that was inappropriate of me and I apologize for my wrong-doing I dont know what came over me it was so out of my character to....... Edward shut up and kiss me I said mid-way into his sentence of apology. He was flabbergasted but eventually he came toward me with the slowest of motion and with the slightest of touches he pulled me up and kissed me with so much urgency that I was about to slide back down again but he caught me and held me into those big strong arms of his. It felt like my world was right again that I could lived this way for the rest of my life as long as he was with me. Sooner than I wanted he let go and looked at me with such intensity that it left me utterly speechless. So where does this leave us at I wondered to myself as he said it out loud. "Edward we have to be honest with each other and I think I should go first while I still have enough oxygen to, he chuckled at my statement, so here it goes: "I've had feelings for you quite sometime. I was with Mike for so long because that was the kind of person I thought I was supposed to be with, that I was codemned to be with him because of my past and what I let slide, but when we kiss that day I felt what I haven't felt with Mike though I thought I did. When we kissed I knew you were the right one for me, not Mike, that you would be there for me through thick and thin, that you and I belong together. He took awhile to soak this all in. "Bella" and right there I thought he was going to said what we did that day and what he did now was all a mistake, but he didn't he took me in his strong arms again and kissed me so hard that I knew he felt the same way.

It felt like I haven't heard the bell in awhile, so when I did I didn't let go off him, didn't want the moment to go, but he said "Bella we have to go to class" as he untangled my arms from around his neck. He took my hand and we headed off to english class. I was so in shock that I didn't realize that people was staring at us, no not staring that's an understatment more like glaring, but I didnt care I was complete and with Mike out of my life for good I could be happy at last. Once we got to 3rd period the glaring didn't subsided. No one dare sat by Edward in class so he had a whole table to himself, which change when I sat in to complete the supposed to be 2 people to a table thing Mr. Simmons had going since the beginning of the year. As soon as I sat down I got a text from ang saying

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you okay? U ran out so quick i couldn't catch up.

Do u wanna come ova n talk bout it.

I text back saying:

Yea can i com ova alittle later. I want to talk to edward bout this

alittle more make sure this izz what he wants u kno.

I looked up and she said yes. As Mr. Simmons started class I felt Edward looking at me and I started to blush. "Oh bella", he whispered into my ears, "I have had feelings for you for so long but never had the courage to ask you out because I didnt think you would show those feelings with the likes of me." I stifled a laugh at how mixed up he got our parts in what felt like the beginning of a relationship and a healthy one at that, but I let him continue. If I had known all I had to do was punch Newton for putting his hands on you then I would have been did that. I gasped. This was the side of Edward I never seen before but would put to good used in our future.(Hint, Hint)

The rest of the day past in a blur. After school ended he droved behind me to the house, texting all the while and _this_ time we had much much more to talk about. When we pulled up at the house, me in the driveway, him on the curb as soon as I got out of the car he came over to me in one fluid move. He grabbed me in those arms of his and was about to kiss me when he got a text from his phone. I said dammit under my breath and he laugh when he heard me. As he texted back he said: "Im sorry Bella but I have to run, Alice just text me and said my mom needs us home right away to help with dinner because The Snows are coming over tonight." I tried not to let it bother me but it was to late because once he saw it he picked up where he left off and whispered in my ear "Dont worry we have the whole year to spend alot of time together." "Don't look so sad because our first day officially together is coming to an end, there will be more than you could even imagine." I wanted to say that I didnt want this day to end, that I wanted to be with him forever, but I didn't afraid that he would have run off because of me saying that so quickly in the beginning of our relationship but I wasn't _that_ caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear what he said that he wanted forever with me just as I wanted forever with him. I was so caught up in my reverie that I did not feel him put his warm lips to mine and when recognition did hit I gave it the satisfaction it wanted with my hands in his hair and his strong arms around my measley waist. When both of us pulled back we were out of breath which got us to laughing for a couple of mintues then he said he really had to go and that he would call me tonight. With one more urgent kiss he got into his car and drove off with me staring after him until he rounded the corner.

I heard the game before I saw charlie so I knew he was around here somewhere. "Dad" I yelled as I locked the front door and entered the kitchen only to hear him yell back that he was in the backyard. To me he sounded worry but with Charlie you never knew. I grab a water and headed out back only to find my dad sitting across from Mike and Mr. and Mrs. Newton. I froze cause that was all I _could do _to not scream at Mike and ask him what the hell he was doing in my house, talking to my dad with out my permission. "Bella I think you should sit down." "No I'll stand I said defensively but when I saw the look on Charlies face I thought otherwise. "Bella, Mike told us everything." YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i said my anger directed at Mike specifically. After all the years of what Mike did to me, I kept it from Charlie cause I knew _he'd_ blow a gasket if he knew what I really did these past couple of years and I couldn't have it, so I endured all of Mike and his bullshit just from letting Charlie know the truth, just from letting charlie know what i made myself become, stuff I let Mike slide with, which wasn't slideable at all, what I really did behind his back at the time. "Bella we are so sorry for all you had to endure with Mike." "You can be the first to know that he is getting sent straight to boot camp for the next two years to iron some of his anger out in a good and healthy way Mrs. Newton stated." I don't know whether they was waiting for the right reaction but the one I gave them was _pure and utterly speechless, _I didnt know what to say, so I just sat there and let Mr. and Mrs. Newton continue. "Mike what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Newton said once _he_ saw I wasn't going to give _him _the right reaction back either. I became awestruck when they were literally searching for a right reaction, like there was one in this type of situation,I mean what is the right reaction for a girlfriend who have been in a abusive relationship for long enough, to have her boyfriend _the abuser _come out and finally tell his parents when she've been wanting to tell hers since the first time he put his hands on her? What is the right reaction to show his parents or _hers_ for that matter what have just been laid out in front of them? What have been going on near there eyesight for the past four year to be exact? Hell if I know Bella thought as she heard Mike say "I am so sorry for what I ave done to you bella, you have know idea how much." I was still awstruck by all these thoughts and emotions that were resurfacing that I just ran back in the house crying, heading straight for the front door to my car on my way to Ang. She'll understand that this was news that could not wait until alittle later. I always disliked driving when I was emotionally unstable and _trust me _there was times and times again, but those emotions took over and drove me through the 3 blocks it took to get to Ang's house, scaring a startled Mrs. Weber, as my wheels screeched into the driveway, who was watering her flower bed in the front as I opened my door and headed straight to Ang's room without the slightest wave of hello. As soon as I got to Ang's room I broke down crying, real hard now, the sobs sounding like I was grasping for breath, which I probably was but didn't know at the time. "Bells" ang said worriedly. "Ben let me call you back later, I got to see what's wrong with Bella, alright love you to Bye." "Bella I thought you were meeting me later on." It took me a couple of tries before my breath was even and when it came I told Ang everything and when I was done she said I could spend the night over but that she had to tell her parents and that I had to call Charlie just to tell him that I'm over here. I agreed to that deal, but asked to shower first. She said no prob and went in her closet to get some pj's for me when both her parents came in there with looks of caution. "Bella honey what's wrong" they both said in unison like a well reheresed line. I looked at Ang then at them and then back at Ang with the look of help dead in my eyes. So she told or shall I say edited my story of storming through there house like I owned the place excluding the part about what I let Mike do to me, seeing in my eyes that I could not bear to have another living soul know what U let myself endure for the past couple of years. I looked toward her with gratefulness all over my face and her parents agreed to let me spend the night only if I called Charlie to let him know about my whereabouts. I quickly grab Ang's phone with mine still in my purse on the sofa, in my haste to escape what was put out before me and told a worried Charlie where i was at. He started to apologize for tonight but I cut him off saying that he didn't know and he finished the conversation off by saying he'll pick me up from The Webers house after breakfast and that we'll talk about the whole situation on the way home. I said alright and told him I loved him. After that was done I grab the pajamas and headed toward the bathroom, by then Mr. and Mrs. Weber already left to give me and Ang some privacy. As soon as I went in I locked the door turned the water all the way to hot and disposed of my close that was clinging to me from all the emotinall stability, the gasping for breath like I'd just run a marathon, hell for the relief that I got to take a nice hot shower. I let the hot water hit me for a good 20 minutes until I realized that I should respect The Webers home and try to not use up _all _there hot water. I felt alittle relax and even more relax when I got in Ang's room which had such calming colors that I about forgot all the drama I had to go through all in what one day. She wrap her whole body around me as I got under the covers and said "No matter what I'll always love you bells." I knew it was true and gave her a kiss on the cheek when her dad came in and said for us to go to bed. I was unconscious before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes, sasuages, and oj. I looked to side of me and saw that Ang was already up. She was always the early bird while I still had trouble keeping my eyelids open. "If you dont want to go to school, I asked my parents and they said it was okay if you stay until your dad gets off his shift." "No its okay, Charlie said he'll be here after breakfast." "Could you do me a favor." "Sure Bells anything." "Can you get all my homework from my teachers for today." "Of course." "And can you tell Edward I'm sorry I couldn't be at school today. NO! she bout yelled, but not in a harsh way in a shocked way that I asked her such a question.(that woke me up fully now) "Why not ang?" "Because Bells this is _Edward Cullen _we are talking about I can't just go up to him and tell him that, like we were long time buddies or something. I'd bout die." At least I'm not the only one awestruck by his prescence I thought to myself and decided to compromise with her. "Alright if not Edward then his sister Alice." "Okay I guess" she said skeptically as she looked at me from the corner of her eyes while getting dress. I looked at her then at myself and decided I should followed her with getting dress even though I felt so out of place. "Girls come on!" her dad yelled from the foot of the stairs. "Coming dad." Ang was an angel and let me borrow some of her clothes and we both went walking downstairs, arms linked together as the food Mrs. Weber cooked hit us smack dead in the face so hard it was overpowering us. One of the things I liked about Mrs. Weber she cooked like an actual buffet meal when it was just her, Mr. Weber and Ang and the rare occasion that Jake Ang's big brother came home from Darthmouth what with him into _college and stuff_ so I didn't looked like a pig as I grab for seconds while Mrs. Weber try to encourage that me and ang should eat more to thicken us up. We just giggled as we both put a sausage in a pancake loaded it up with syrup and chugged it down with the rest of the oj. Mrs. Weber shook her head and said we should eat like ladies and take small bites which started us giggling again . By that time Mr. Weber left to go to work kissing Mrs. Weber and Ang and saying to me he hope I felt better. I said thanks before he left the house. I was having so much fun that I didnt even hear the doorbell ring. "Come in" Mrs weber said in her soft voice and I knew that it was my dad. "Hey bells he said as he went over to kiss Mrs. Weber on the cheek." "Hey susan." "Hey charlie." "You ready to go bells charlie asked as he gave me my purse with my cell phone entact." " Thanks dad, I'll be right down I just have to get my stuff." "Okay" he said as he continued his coversation with Mrs. WeberAng followed right after me like the loyal friend that she was. As I was getting my stuff together she asked was I okay. I said yeah and she hug me so tight that it literally knock the breath out of me. "What was that for?" "For me. For you." she said all teary-eyed which made her hug me again. "I dont want to lose you Bella, not to Mike or Edward or anybody" she said as the tears started to come real hard this time. "Hey",I said as I made her look at me, Im not going anywhere." "I know its just- I know I said to her finishing off her sentence. We hug one more time before heading down the stairs. "I love you Bells." "I love you Ang." We looked at each other for a moment and started laughing because we was crying like babies and then headed down the stairs."Got everthing Bells" "Yes dad I'm ready." "Oh Charlie before you go, wont you take some of this breakfast on the go?" "No thanks Susan coffee and donuts for me each morning, every morning." "You police officers are all the same" she said which got us all laughing. "You ready bells" "Yep." "Thanks Susan" Charlie whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug. "Your welcome no problem." I hug Mrs weber next and then Ang saying I was going to call her later, then we departed from The Webers and Charlie followed behind me in the crusier.

No where but in rainy town forks would it start raining as soon as we got in the car. I think the gods were sending us a message saying that the _Mike subject _is off limits and will stay off limits for the duration of my life. I seem to go with that theory and took it straight to the heart hoping Charlie got the sign to. Evidently he was out of it for the moment because as soon as we turned off The Webers street my cell rung and I knew it was him because as soon as I said dad he went right back into his statement of apology again and again I had to stop him. "Dad please stop apologizing to me, if anything I should be asking, no begging for your apology for being so stupid with Mike for to long." "I was just caught off guard with that, and me wanting to stand up for myself that morning and deciding to tell Mike that enough was enough and that it was over, him hitting me after I told him, and Edward getting into a fight with him over what he did to me." I must have been running my mouth like a waterfall because after I said what I said his mouth had to be open with shocked, because I could hear him breathing through his mouth. I guessed that that recent part of my no relationship relationship with Mike was still fresh in his mind and when he heard it from _me_ it may have tooken him over the top. "Dad" I said worridly hoping he would get out of this stupor of his and let us get this over with. "It's just he started- trying to look for the right words that wouldn't offend me for what I put myself through. "It's just I feel like such a bad parent." "All this time I thought I was doing a good job." "I though you were having a good time in Forks, even though you kind of detest it in the beginning." "You were doing good in both Forks middle and Forks high school, you were on the school paper, heck you even had friends that you said you wouldn't have because they were small town kids that didn't know what a city kid like you looked like. Alot have change in me and around me I thought. I was such a different bella from then and now. I felt like now at this moment I was cut into pieces. I was my mom's Bella, then my dad, then Mike and now Edward.I didn't want to be cut up into fourths, then fifths, then sixths, with all the people I try to please until I'm nothing but scraps. I was never my Bella and I was going to change that, with Edward right along with me, I need to know that I was his Bella and that he was my Edward, that this relationship was fifty-fifty and will always be and iIdid and I felt content. When Charlie stop I didn't realize it at first until he said that Edward called for me. I looked at him apologetically knowing that I hadn't got around to telling him that and that I knew Mike wouldn't because he wasn't so sure himself. By that time we were driving up to the house when I jump out of my car like a bat out of hell and headed straight for my room getting my cell from my purse. I looked at the time on the kitchen and hoped that he wasn't a stay in bed boy because I need to talk to him right now. I was pacing the floor so hard I felt I was going to fall through with the whole that I was making, but as soon as I heard his voice I stop my pacing and was utterly speechless by his morning voice, all deep and scruffy, that I bout collapsed right here in my room. "Edward! Oh Edward! I'm glad you called and I'm sorry I didn't return the call, last night I was having an issue with a _certain person _and I had to clear it out with him." "Did _Newton _threaten you Bella" he said in a angry, sexy, but still angry, voice that it caught me off guard. "No" I said my voice feeling small next to his. I started to begin to tell him, but he cut me off saying that Alice and him were on there way to school and asked did I want them to come pick me up while I told him the whole story on the way. I said that's sweet but that I wanted to stay home for one day and that I'll be back tommorow. He said okay and that he'll try to live without me in his prescence. I said you are unbelivable. It sounded like he laughed when he said I know and that he'll text me later.

As soon as I got off the phone with him I text Ang and said she didn't have to tell Alice to tell Edward that I wasn't going to be there. I laughed when she text back "Oh darn! And that she really wanted to talk to _Alice Cullen _about her brother _Edward Cullen_. I didn't want to stay in my room because what happened previously would try to creep up on so I went downstairs to see Charlie waving goodbye to me from the window. I waved back and headed to the kitchen and decided to clean the whole house just until Edward text me back. I was doing the bathroom when I heard the ping from my phone and I knew it was Edward. Hey gorgeous, it said, i am missing you like crazy. only 2 more hours to go. cant wait to see you. Till then i text back and went back to cleaning duty. Around 5 I was done with the whole house until I realize that I didn't have nothing for Charlie when he got home. I decided on spagetti with veggies in them, garlic bread, and a ceasar salad. It was about time charlie ate something healthy. I was chopping up the veggies when I heard a knock at the door. Its open I said. Then I felt two arms wrap around my waist and whispered "You know you really should not have your door unlocked like that." "Why not" I asked wanting to play this game to. "Well for one reason its very dangerous and for two we don't want someone like _I_ taking advangtage of someone like _you_." "Oh I can take care of myself." "Im sure you can when I'm not here and then he picked me up and brought me straight to the sofa where he started to kissed my like I was his delicate little flower, then he went into the kisses with alittle more urgency and I liked it all the while. "I thought we already said we were going to do some _actual_ line reading since the kiss was already done he said as he produce a well used copy of the infamous Romeo and Juliet from his back pocket. Luck wasn't on my side today because mine was sitting in the living room right next to Charlie's remote and he grabbed it before I could dispose of it wanting to get back to where we stopped of at. So within that hour we actually read, but I was into it with Edward's amazing voice reading on point like he was from the time and spoke the language with no hint of trouble. While he said the long lines of Romeo I thought, while listening, that with Edward in my prescence I felt nothing could go wrong with, Edward in my prescence I felt like he will protect me from anything, with Edward in my prescence I almost burned Charlies dinner. As I was trying to save the food from burning to plate it he said that he should go and walk over to me with the step of a lion and kissed me sweetly saying he was going to call me tonight.

"What smells good?" Charlie asked and I directed him to the table of food. "Time you ate healthy dad." "Oh Bells you know I haven't ate a healthy thing since Grandma Swan passed away." "Well can you at least try it, please." He looked at me, and then at the food, then he dug in. (the grunting noises must have meant it was good cause i didnt hear no more out of him till he asked for seconds) "That's was really good Bells" he said after he ate his second helping. "I'll do the dishes when the games done." "Okay dad I'm bout to hit the shower." Alright he said edging toward the game.

I was so tired that I didn't even get up to get Edwards call. He'll understand, I know because he is very understandable.

With me back to school everthing was back to normal. Charlie seemed content with Edward being my new boyfriend, I mean how could you not. Everyone finally excepted that me and Edward were unbreakable. Mr. and Mrs Newton wasn't bullshitting me on my behalf when they said he was going to be sent to a boot camp, but I didn't think it would be this soon because Mike was no where to be seen and only a few people knew where he _really_ was at. There was the occasional rumors for his absence of leaving, the top one being that when Jessica heard that he left town she followed right after him with Lauren in tow like the lap dog she is. I guess some girls like the abusive type I thought to myself but I didn't dwell on that to much because I was happy with who I had by my side and that nothing nor no one could change that.


End file.
